gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Barracks Semi
The HVY Barracks Semi is a military truck featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The vehicle itself has the same front end and main cabin design as the Barracks OL, but the rear is adapted to attach trailers, as the name suggests. Like the transport variant and other military ground vehicles, it patrols Fort Zancudo and is seen parked in several areas. In GTA Online and rarely in GTA V, the truck is often common in roads close to the base and also can be seen pulling various trailers. It doesn't make a scripted appearance in GTA V's storyline, except that it will appear along with other military vehicles during Cargobob. Performance GTA V Due to its shorter wheelbase, it has better performance in handling and turning, and above average acceleration when compared to similar vehicles and its cousin, the Barracks OL. The vehicle is very stable and easy to control. However, the brakes are much less responsive, taking a while to stop even at the lowest of speeds. The Barracks Semi is capable of pulling trailers much faster than normal semi tractors. GTA V Overview Gallery BarracksSemi-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view. BarracksSemi-GTAV-Rear.png|Rear quarter view. HVY_Barracks_Semi.jpg|A Barracks Semi with brown camouflaged tanker trailer. Locations GTA V and GTA Online *Found at Fort Zancudo, patrolling and parked in many places, especially some of them next to the southeast checkpoint. *Can be found on the highway outside Fort Zancudo if the player approaches and leaves the base. * When entering the base, there is a chance that a Barracks Semi with one or two military men inside pursue the player inside the base, along with other Barracks OL and Crusaders. * May spawn randomly in the Great Ocean Highway with a random trailer, however, this may be a bug. Trivia *The Barracks Semi is the only military vehicle (besides the Titan and P-996 LAZER) that cannot be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry, therefore the only way to obtain one is by invading Fort Zancudo and quickly stealing one before the player gets killed by the Military. An easy way to get one GTA Online is to steal one from the highway outside the military base with Lester's Blind Eye feature on, if there is none there, take a Cargobob into the base, with the Blind Eye feature on, and steal one from the eastern car park, or near the hangers to the north side of the base. *The Barracks Semi can pull trailers. It has 2 own trailers: **A unique brown camouflage tanker trailer, which appears in the base. The fuel could also be aviation fuel for aircrafts because of the way it explodes or normal fuel or both. **A brown camouflage flatbed trailer, which is rare and cannot be found in freeroam. *The Barracks Semi does burnouts easily, but will not do donuts on pavement (possibly due to a the double rear axle and comically oversized front wheels), it will however do extremely slow donuts on dirt. *Unlike its cousin, the truck is named HVY Barracks Semi, showing the manufacturer. However, it reveals that the transport variant is evidently a HVY Barracks. *It's the first military semi, and the fastest semi in the game. *There is a Barracks Semi wreck in the sea, just east of the Humane Labs and Research building (where wrecks of military vehicles can be seen), this wreck appears to be much larger than the standard truck. Navigation de:Barracks Semi (V) es:Barracks Semi Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Military Category:Industrial vehicles Category:Semi-Trailer Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Military Vehicles Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles